


Game Night

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [9]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Making fun of Samuel, Mech Vega, Other, Polyamory, Selective Mute Doom Slayer, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: The Slayer starts up his nightly video game stream with Vega and the Marauder
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Vega/Marauder
Series: Nev's Doom Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Vega/Doom Slayer/Marauder, nb/m/m fluff, making fun of Samuel Hayden, sign langauge
> 
> Game night with the boys!

‘Testing, testing, testing’

The hand sign detection bot stuttered with the first hand sign as it caught up, caught the second and flawlessly caught the third hand sign and correctly translated it for the stream that was giving him his sluggish round of early hellos before the mass of the rest of the viewers came in.

‘Good morning, everyone’ The Slayer signed out. ‘How are you?’

While he tinkered with his set up some more, the chat started up, idly chatting, a few still getting out their hellos and a few telling him about their day and asking him about his.

‘Slow morning, Vega made breakfast.’

The chat immediately wanted to know what Vega had made him.

“Bunny shaped pancakes!” Vega chimed from behind the Slayer and mostly within frame, currently sitting while working on a holoscreen projected from his mech’s hand.

The chat, naturally, went off the wall about that. The Slayer, despite only about half of his audience being there, had to switch chat into slow mode so he could read even a few of them. From what he gleaned, the chat though it was adorable that Vega had made him such a cute breakfast. A few people jokingly asked when Vega was going to start posting cooking videos. 

And then the other person mostly within frame moved and the chat exploded again.

‘Yes, Marauder is here too.’

The Slayer turned, prompting the Marauder, who was trying to look like he was just casually leaning into Vega’s side instead of snuggling, and signed out ‘chat says hi’. The Marauder grunted and merely bobbed his head in a manner of greeting.

After fiddling around with the streaming equipment some more, the title screen of the game came on.

‘Found an emulator. Today we are going to play… which one is this?’ The Slayer paused and looked at the screen.

The chat responded with the helpful ‘take your helmet off’.

‘The helmet stays on twenty four hours and seven days a week’.

“Except for kissing the husbands hours!” Vega helpfully added.

‘Except for kissing the husbands hours! Also the game is Metroid Fusion, let’s go.’

Given how limited was his ability to actually speak, and how he always wore his helmet for his streams, one would think that the Slayer’s rather odd streams would not do well. However, a great many people showed up for the novelty of watching the infamous Doom Slayer, slaughterer of demonic kind, savior of humanity, demi-god or something quite like it, play video games. Or came to watch when he would stream working on his armor or guns. Or when he was taking care of Daisy, usually cleaning out her habitat, making her food, or carefully cleaning her without giving her bath. The Slayer had a good variety when it came to his streams, but mostly he liked playing shooting games.

A great many people also quite enjoyed just watching him play and the soothing sound of the Fortress of Doom that played idly in the background, the Slayer sometimes just leaving the equipment by a window to let the chat watch the stars go by or by the engine so that the chat could hear the gentle hum, or on deck as Vega quietly worked. A great many people also enjoyed the Slayer quipping or bantering back and forth with Vega and the Marauder, enjoying the three’s domestic and laid back dynamic and enjoying when the three cracked a joke or some comment was made and just made clear how endearingly in love they were with each other.

Whatever the case of anyone showing up, the Slayer actually had a rather healthy following and most everyone that showed up had a good time watching or listening as well. The Slayer also liked the interaction with some of the people that he was or had been protecting at one point. Made him feel human, almost.

At one point while he was playing, the Slayer paused the game and adjusted himself so that he was laying between Vega and the Marauder and then nonchalantly returned to his game as the chat started blowing up every LGBT+ icon that the chat had. Which was a lot, the Slayer liked to have a lot, so his stream did. He was quite glad to see the new set of polyamory pride icons being used in the colorful walls that kept rolling by. Made him smile behind his helmet, more so when the Marauder slumped further to the ground to lay closer to him and Vega followed, which only furthered the colorful walls of icons.

“The chat would like for you to quickly pull up the ‘Torso Wiggler’ camera,” Vega noted after a while of quietness.

The Slayer reluctantly paused his game and reluctantly got up from the cuddle pile, going to the stream equipment and fiddling with something for a moment, before the view switched over the camera of the destroyed upper remains of Samuel Hayden in suspension. He had a sign with the words ‘asshole’ duct taped to the front of his torso chassis that he looked like he was trying to carefully pick off.

After a moment, Samuel’s head jerked up and the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard. Samuel just sighed heavily as the Slayer ran into the camera view, dabbed, and then kept it as he walked back out of frame, much to the complete and utter delight of the chat that once again imploded.

“One joke,” Samuel grunted out before the view switched back, Vega giggling and the Marauder hiding his laughs behind short grunts and the Slayer seemed highly pleased with himself as he got back into the cuddle pile.

‘Worth it!’ The Slayer signed out.

After a while, the Slayer grew bored and switched the game over to Minecraft so that Vega and the Marauder could play with him, the chat ever eager to see the massive and wonderful creations of the Marauder’s doing. The Marauder found making such things therapeutic and also the attention was nice, he would never admit it though.

‘Today we are working on the scaled version of the Fortress of Doom some more,’ The Slayer signed out.

He paused to read chat for a bit.

‘Of course we are going to put a bunny in there to represent Daisy, that is a given.’

So the chat got to watch the three banter forth while they played a fun video game. They laughed, they joked, they teased and overall everyone had a good time.


End file.
